Reversing Roles
by Kode Dekka
Summary: Suzuka makes an odd request to Arisa, which causes a shift in their relationship. A lighthearted one-shot, about a pampered princess, switching roles for a little while. Rated T. Pairing is obvious.


_A/N: Hello, again. I'll keep this short: I wrote this, just because I felt like it, I didn't even plan it out, it all just came to mind suddenly. I thought it would be an interesting thing to do, and so here we are. Its very lighthearted, so enjoy it, as a reward for enduring all the sad crap I've put my readers through. Have fun, but not too much._

_- Kode-Dekka  
_

* * *

Reversing Roles

By Kode-Dekka

"Hey, Arisa-chan."

"What is it, Suzuka?"

"Would you like me to call you 'Master'?"

I watched the expression on my dear friend's face instantly switch from curiosity, to sheer confusion. I should have expected this outcome, it was an odd thing to ask after all. She didn't really know what to say, and her cheeks flushed a little, it was cute.

"W-Why did you ask such a strange thing?"

"Well..." I put a finger to my lips, and recalled the reasoning behind my question.

It was about a week ago. I was over at her house. We were hanging out like usual, but she left for a moment. During that time, I stumbled across something on her shelf, a manga. It depicted a young boy with an eye-patch, and his butler. I only flipped through it momentarily, before putting it back. I didn't want to have Arisa come and find me rifling through her things. But even after putting it back, the contents stayed on my mind.

I thought about my own blessed life, and how I had a maid, ready to serve my every need. I wondered what it was like to serve someone, to give your life completely up to someone else. So naturally, I decided to find out.

"And that's why I asked. Would you like me to be your servant, Arisa-chan?" Again, her face flushed, it was a much deeper shade of red this time. I wondered, just what was going through her head right now. "Arisa-chan?"

"S-Sorry, that just a little weird for me. I could never make you do something so embarrassing." I noticed wording of what she said. She wouldn't _make_ me do it, but she never said that she didn't _want_ me to. I wanted her to be clear, so I asked again.

"Would you like it, if I called you Master?" Her face now looked like a tomato, it was so much cuter than before.

"T-That's..." She looked deep into my eyes, and saw how serious I was about wanting a clear answer. Having her look at me, made my own face go a little red.

"Arisa-chan?" She scratched her cheek lightly, averting her eyes.

"I-I guess... I guess if you're so serious about it, I wouldn't dislike it..." Now her eyes were shifting, to me, to the floor, and all around. I felt my heart beating faster, her cuteness levels were going off the chart. _So moe..._ I even thought my nose would start bleeding, like in the romance anime that we watched sometimes.

"Arisa-chan." I said her name, and she straightened up like an arrow.

"Y-Yes?" I smiled at her.

"Would you, let me be your servant then?"

"S-Suzuka!" I just stared intently at her again, to let her know that I was serious. I wanted to know what it was like, and I wouldn't take no for an answer. She sighed, looking defeated. "Okay... I just can't say no to you when you're like this." That sent my spirits flying, and I hugged her.

"Thank you, 'Master'." I felt her heartbeat suddenly skyrocket in speed.

"T-Try not to expect too much from me, I don't really know how to do something like this."

"Just order me to do something, and I'll do it, that's all. At least, I think that's it."

"Okay."

The first thing she did, was order me to stop hugging her. She said it was bad for her health, so I obeyed without question. Afterward, I stood by her side expectantly. I was waiting for my next order, it was kind of exciting. "What now?"

"Um, can you go to my desk and get me that manga?" She pointed behind me. Despite her obvious discomfort, she looked a little happy, which was enough for me. I nodded.

"Right away, Master." I got her manga, and delivered it to her hands. Her fingers brushed against mine, and I noticed how warm they were.

While she read, I stood beside her again, waiting patiently for when she would need me again. She flipped through the pages quickly, I noticed that it was a romance manga. Looking at her face, I saw that she was extremely embarrassed. She wasn't the only one, as happy as I was, I too was embarrassed to be doing something like this. My chest tightened, and I felt myself breathing a little quicker, in silent anticipation of what was to come. _Is this how they all feel at first?_ But this somehow felt a little more strange. I was staring at Arisa-chan, who was now my master. I wouldn't take my eyes off her, and just looking at her made the pace of my heart increase.

"Suzuka."

"Y-Yes, Master?" I was caught off guard by her sudden voice, but quickly composed myself. She seemed conflicted now, as if something was troubling her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just wondering, would you do anything I asked you to, no matter what it was?" I blinked at her. I hadn't considered it, what she would actually ask me to do. If she was thinking this seriously about it, it had to be important. I decided to be honest, for the sake of this experiment.

"Yes. If it was a request from you, I would do anything." This only made her cheeks red, and it made her more conflicted. She closed the manga, and put it aside. She took in a deep breath, as if to prepare herself for something. And then, she locked eyes with me.

"Would you... kiss me then?" I felt my eyes widening. I was completely shocked, I hadn't expected such a request, least of all from her. But I was her servant for now, and she was my master, so I nodded, despite my reservations on the matter.

"O-Of course, Master." This was my first time, so I wasn't sure of how to go about it. I just moved in slowly, bringing my face closer to her. _If this is what she wants, then I'll give it to her._ She gulped, and closed her eyes as my lips drew nearer and nearer to hers. My cheeks burned scarlet, this was probably the most embarrassing thing I've ever done. Maybe that's why, just before we touched, I hesitated. She was expecting something to happen, so when it didn't, she opened her eyes and looked at me. Our faces were so close, that I withdrew a little.

"I was right. That's going too far, isn't it?" I shook my head.

"I didn't mean to, its just..." She had it all wrong, the reason that I hesitated. I hesitated, not because I didn't want to; more like because I wanted to. I loved her, more so much more than any friend I ever had, even Nanoha-chan. But, it was weird, to like her so much, even though she was a girl. I hesitated, because, I didn't want those weird feelings to become clear to her when we did kiss.

I knew, girls got curious about things like kissing all the time. Sometimes, they even tried it with each other, like we almost did. But, that's just play to them, it doesn't mean anything. To me, it would mean the world, which is why I didn't close the gap at that time.

"Suzuka, I'm sorry I almost made you do something like that."

"Please don't say that, Master." It felt like this experiment was over, but I was still in character. She looked angry, but I knew that it wasn't directed at me. Her eyes were sad, it looked like she was having quite a battle inside her head. I didn't like that expression on her face, it was painful. I decided, regardless of my feelings, that I would fulfill her request. So I pushed forward suddenly, and pressed my lips against hers.

Our eyes were still open, so I could see how surprised she was at my action. She looked strange, but she didn't push me away, so I kept my lips glued to hers, until I finally ran out of air and had to separate. When it was over, she didn't say anything, the silence was a little unnerving.

"I'm sorry, Master. I didn't mean to do it so suddenly." Arisa-chan still looked a little stunned.

"Why did you do that? Even though you didn't want to..." She looked deeply hurt, and on the verge of tears. "I shouldn't have said that, I shouldn't have made that request. You're supposed to have your first kiss with someone you like, but I took that away from you by letting myself get caught up in this stupid game. I'm sorry, forgive me, Suzuka." She really looked like she was beating herself up on the inside. But she still had it all wrong, the reason I carried through with that request.

"Don't apologize, Master. I'm glad to let you have my first kiss. That's because..." I gathered my courage, ready to undergo the final embarrassment. "I like you, so I'm glad that it was with you."

"Suzuka..." She was surprised, she didn't know what to say to me, not after I poured my heart out to her.

"I'm sorry, is it weird?" She shook her head.

"No, I'm the weird one, for having you do that,_ for having these feelings_." Arisa-chan must not have been thinking when she said that, because she became panicky right away. "Ah! Never mind that last part!" She was blushing, shifting her eyes around again. She even muttered 'damn it, stupid Arisa' under her breath.

I didn't dismiss the last part of what she said, I played it in my head over and over again. Her 'feelings', they were the reason why she asked me to do such a thing. And my 'feelings', they were the reason I responded.

I was no idiot, so I understood what that meant. Our feelings, were mutual. The strange feelings that lead to this embarrassing event, were mutual ones. I wasn't alone, I wasn't the only weird one in this room. That fact alone made my heart leap with joy, I even started crying unexpectedly. Arisa-chan stopped her movements right away because of it.

"I'm sorry, Suzuka." She grabbed my shoulder, but I shook my head.

"I'm happy, I don't really know what came over me." I even smiled, to show her how happy I was to know that she felt the same as me. "Master, I have a request of my own." She reeled back, probably still surprised that I was calling her 'master.' I needed to stop, but it was so addicting that I found myself wanting to say it anyway. On the subject of my request...

"What is it?" I just came out with it. Whatever would come of it in the future, I wasn't sure. Still, I made this selfish request, and it was embarrassing.

"Master, could I kiss you again?" She blinked, stared blankly at me, she looked at me as if I was an alien creature.

"Are you sure? You don't think its weird?"

"I'm sure. Even if it is a little weird, I want to kiss you again, Arisa-chan." Her face burned bright.

"O-Okay." She held my shoulders firm, and I closed my eyes. I let her pull me in this time. I felt our lips touch, and electricity flowed through me. The silly notions of being a servant disappeared then, all I could think about was her, and how soft her lips were. And I lost myself. I didn't care about anything else, or what would happen after this kiss was over, I just wanted to enjoy it for now. I knew then, in all my years, this was the happiest moment of my life.

* * *

_A/N: How was it? Rushed? Okay? This is new territory for me, so don't be too harsh. _


End file.
